Soulmates Forever
by SelinaShadowborne
Summary: ~*NOTICE: This story contains words and adult situations.*~ Tara Windsetter is a young titan. She is discovered by a seer, D'Sparil Xilocient. Her god, Vengalor, wants her to serve her. Will she do his bidding?


Soul mate  
  
©SelinaShadowborne2002  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Beginning  
  
It was the year 1752, the month of Belhagrid, the season of the Great Harvest. Everyone was happily celebrating, giving the goddess Genevia her gifts. Apparently, the goddess had a small son, a titan, called Niddel. He was strong, and wise, like his mother. On the year of 1869, there were more titans, Molos, Madriel, Denievia, and Sabrina. They all were children of four gods of the four main domains, Evil, Good, Law, and Chaos. Molos, the titan of Evil, was sly and sneaky. Madriel, the titan of Good, was dependent, and trustworthy. Denievia, the titan of Law, who had made the first decision of dealing with a thief following Molos. Then, there was Sabrina, the titan of Chaos. She was the mighty huntress, and she was the strongest of them all in battle. She would protect the land of Pursmerê. She was the prettiest of them all as well. The titans decided, that since they were all mighty and more powerful than their parents, they should rebel. Then, the mighty War of Pursmerê had broken out. They fought the gods, but only one didn't, Sabrina. Sabrina Taol ran off with her love, Mystique, and they were wed illegally, yet no one ever knew. They had a child, Tara Windsetter. Tara was a titan, taking her looks after her mother, and her strength of her father. When Tara was 10 years old, she was playing in the forest, and heard a scream of fright and pain. She stopped in her tracks, looking around then creeping over to where the scream was, staring from between two large trees. She saw her mother, Sabrina, being held to a stake. She gasped, but stayed silent as a large purple glow was around her body, then flew away just in front of her, to show her mother's soul, her immortality. Sabrina seemed as if she was knocked out, her summer dress of white flailing in the wind as her head was bowed, her hair over her face, her staff in pieces in front of her. There were guards around Sabrina, all holding sickles with jewels on the blades. Tara was scared, as she started to shake seeing her mother like this, she wanted to help, but no way came to her. She just stared in horror, shaking violently as she waited for something to happen. Sabrina tilted her head up, her eyes were swollen from being punched, and cuts on her face as she looked at the trees where Tara was. She whispered, "Tara.I love you." The guards took their sickles, and they turned into long swords. They held them in ready, and one of the guards yelled, "Blade Strike!" The all shoved the swords into Sabrina, making her wince and scream, then she fell limp, blood flowing from her white dress and onto the green grass. Tara screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tara's fell to her knees, her eyes closed as she gripped the grass, trying not to be seen, sobbing softly. She looked up to see Sabrina's body encased with the glow again, then disappearing as the guards marched off, not a care in the world but a satisfied aura surrounding them, she could feel it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Tara was 13, she was a beautiful young lady, her long black hair was down to her elbows, in waves and curls. Her eyes were now a soft brown, and her body was slender, looking older than she was. She was wearing, a pair of short shorts, and a small short shirt, her hair in a braid. She was walking through the forest, then came upon her mother's tree, where her mother would sit with Tara and collect flowers, and she would tell her stories and things, Tara named the tree, casia, for the meaning of peacefulness. Tara sat down underneath the lovely tree, and closed her eyes, remembering her mother as she was. She then heard a noise, like the sound of feet on the leaves, walking slowly and cautiously. She perked up, hoping to see her father or someone she knew. All she was a young man, with black hair and a black leather jacket, black leather pants and black army boots. On his left eye, there was a scar going across the eye. She blinked, and raised an eyebrow in confusion, then took out a small dagger from her chest pocket she hid underneath her bra. She stood up and looked at him, then talked lowly, "Who are you, and what do you want?" The young man stopped, he looked about 13 then looked at Tara, blinking in surprise at the beauty with the dagger. His voice was a bit low, "I was looking for someone, but I don't think you can help me." She looked at him cautiously, "Who.are you looking for?" He looked away, then back at her, feeling hot a bit from looking at her too long, "A young lady named, Tara Windsetter. Do you know her by any chance?" She was slightly startled, someone.looking for me? She thought, and then looked at him, "Who looks for Tara?" He replied, "D'Sparil Xiloscient.which I should say, it is me." Tara stepped back slightly, "I am Tara Windsetter." D'Sparil's eyes went wide in shock, this wondrous beauty, Tara? She bowed her head, "Nice to meet you, D'Sparil. Yet, what is it that you need from me?" D'Sparil was silent for a minute, then blinked, still looking serious and a bit dangerous as he spoke, "I am here to deliver a message, from the Warrior Clan." She tilted her head, "What about this 'clan'? Why haven't I heard about them before?" He looked at her, his eyes seeming to gleam a bit from the sunlight in the mid- afternoon. He spoke softly, "They want to be sure, that you are still alive. Of course, you are, aren't you?" She hesitated before answering, then nodded once, "Of course," she replied with the tone of reassurance. He nodded, "Good. Now," he held out his hand, and a small charm was in his hand, "take this, and put her hand on it." She hesitated, then did so. The charm felt warm and comforting as her eyes gleamed brightly. She closed her eyes, and the memory of her mothers death reoccurred, but, more realistic, as if she was there. Her feet felt the warmth of the blood running underneath her toes from the swords, looking up at her mothers loving and gentle face. She opened her eyes, pulling back her hand quickly then looking at D'Sparil. D'Sparil raised an eyebrow, "What happened?" Tears were falling down her soft skin, the wind making them sting her flesh. She turned and ran off quickly, breathing heavily as D'Sparil called after her, "TARA!" She ran out of sight.  
  
* * * * * Stumbling along the trees, she stopped at a small pond to see a fairly large, Black Panther drinking from the water. The panther stopped, then looked up at Tara, it's bright violet eyes staring up into hers, making them shine from the light. Tara seemed to be moved by the animals feature and got lost in memories as she stared into the animals eyes. She fell to her knees, and felt her soul being taken away as it was, then she screamed, out of reaction. She stared into space, her eyes blank. D'Sparil came running from where he was, and saw Tara full of blankness, and the panther's glowing eyes. A voice come out from the Panther's mouth, "I.Vengalor. shall spread my powers on to this young Titan!" Tara began to float, and glow a bright blue color as she whimpered. D'Sparil ran underneath her, hoping to catch her. Tara stopped glowing, and fell into D'Sparil's arms. The Panther, looked at Tara, his eyes back to normal. D'Sparil slightly shook her, and said softly, "Tara.Tara wake up!"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Affection  
Tara's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at D'Sparil. D'Sparil's eyes were wide and full of fright, "Are you alright, Tara?" Tara looked up at him, her eyes gleaming slightly with magic, "Wha-? What happened?" D'Sparil blinked, confused of wondering if she didn't even know what happened, why tell her? She looked down, to see Vengalor, "Vengalor!" Vengalor, looked up at Tara as if to smirk slightly, then nudged her hand as she held it out. D'Sparil was confused with all this, and then set Tara down on her feet. Tara blinked, looking down at herself and tilting her head, her whole body numb. She was confused of this feeling, not knowing what to do; she looked at D'Sparil for help. Her body began to be encased with a soft red glow, as her white dress disappeared, showing her lovely bare body. D'Sparil quickly looked away, as Vengalor just tilted his head. Her soft brown hair grew longer, down to her hips, as her eyes began to slightly change, enough to make a young mans heart melt at the sight. Her body was now dressed in a sexy warrior's outfit. It was a navy blue top that slanted across her shoulder, having no sleeve what so ever on her right shoulder, but having a tank top like sleeve on her left shoulder. A sash covered her waist, and ribbons flailed from behind her in the wind, wrapped around her small waist. Her skirt only covered the front and the back, down to her mid-shins, for about ten inches wide, lollipop pants underneath her skirt. Her left thigh had a large ribbon covering a section of her skin; her right thigh had two separate ribbons parallel to each other. Her smooth, luscious legs had a pair of navy blue, skintight boots. Her arms had wrappings along her forearms, and two metal cufflinks on her wrists. She had two silver Sais, which were bright silver, sheathed in her sash. She looked at D'Sparil as her eyes slightly gleamed, her hand on Vengalor head, "D'Sparil, so good to see you." As she spoke, D'Sparil turned his head to face her, seeing this wonderful beauty, making his face flush as he felt a knot on his stomach. She smiled as she walked over to him, touching his cheek, "Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him deeply, her eyes closed as the wind rushed around them, cherry blossom petals surrounding them, D'Sparil's eyes wide. D'Sparil was shaking inside, and lost control of his actions, as he brought her close, and kissed back just as deeply. He slipped his tongue along her lips, his eyes closed. Vengalor started to growl, but that doesn't stop them. Tara met his tongue with hers, both of their tongues dancing as she pulled closer, and fell into his arms as she wrapped both her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. Vengalor; jealous of D'Sparil, growled, then a large tree started to fall on top of him. Tara froze, then blinked, departing quickly as she flipped up into the air, unsheathing her Sai and slashing the tree in half away from D'Sparil so not to crush him. All this seemed to happen so quickly, D'Sparil caught up to find Tara on top of the tree trunk that is now on the ground, holding one of the Sai's in her hand as she looked around finding what happened to the tree. D'Sparil was amazed, "Wow.Tara! Thank you, love." The words seemed to run off of his tounge as she looked at him in surprise. She smiled slightly, "You're welcome, hon." She flipped down, sheathing her Sai at the same time, then landing next to him, "Come," she talked softly, "come to my house. I wish to spend some time with you, get to know you a bit." He nodded, taking her hand, then both of them walking through the forest, leaving Vengalor growling in jealousy.  
  
Vengalor appeared in his human form, sitting in the tops of the trees as she grumbled, his arms crossed as he wore a brown leather jacket, with fur on the collar, no shirt underneath showing his soft fleshy skin, and his wonderful muscles. A pair of tattered jeans, with a jewel for the button, and a long silver sword on his back as his hair was a dark black, his eyes were bright purple, and he has boots on his feet. He mumbled lowly, "It's not fair! She was supposed to be mine.I got to her first. She is the Titan of Shadows.also known as ShadowAngelNamazita, yet that guy, D'Sparil, a low mortal." He shivered as she spoke of the name. He blinked, then looked at the sky, then grinned an evil grin, "I have a way, to make her be mine." He laughed evily, the birds flying from their nests quickly as he disappeared off to make with the magic. Chapter Three  
  
Nowadays  
  
Now, it is the year 1876. It's been awhile since D'Sparil and Tara met. Tara now lives in her tree house, along with D'Sparil. Tara awoke that special morning, to see D'Sparil asleep next to her, sleeping like a child as his grey shirt was slightly rumpled up. She smiled as she slipped out of bed, and got dressed silently. She slipped out of the house, no peep made at all as she walked through the forest, looking around at the trees. Peaceful. She sighed slightly, then stopped, sensing something as she grabbed one of her Sai's out, looking around silently. She blinked, and then sighed, sheathing her Sai. She walked on more, and then felt something watching her, an eerie feeling creeping up her back. She stopped suddenly, and then looked around. She felt a sharp pain in her back, her heart racing as she looked as best as she could, to see a small arrow pierced through her flesh. She screamed. D'Sparil woke up, rushing out of the house with his large sword, and ran up to Tara. He just stood there, looking at her, as his voice was slightly bored, "Tara are you alright?" Tara looked up at D'Sparil; unbelievably stunned by his tone and words, and then yanked the arrow out of her back with a slight whimper. She looked at him, then whispered, "Don't." D'Sparil raised an eyebrow, then his eyes looked from evil to concerned, "Tara? What are you talking about?" She turned away, her eyes full of tears and whispered, "Just, don't." He touched her shoulder softly. She yelled, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She moved away from him, wincing slightly at the movement as she looked at him. Tara felt a sinking feeling in her throat as she ran off, actually, stumbling off quickly. D'Sparil called after her, "Tara?" She got away from him, as she fell to the ground, her eyes closed, and her face in the dirt making it stick to the moist spots on her flesh. She got up, and sat in the tree, the wound now healed but her clothes soaked in blood. She looked at the ground, then heard footsteps. She blinked then hopped to the top of the tree, looking down to see D'Sparil running off, then stopping underneath her, "TAAAAARA," he called. She hugged her knees, looking down at him and watching him run off looking for her.  
  
Chapter Four A Visitor  
  
Tara sighed softly, as she looked up at the sky, whispering softly in a sad tone, "Farther than the farthest star, higher than the highest cloud, deeper than the deepest ocean, wider than the widest galaxy. For then, will my love fail, for all eternity." Tears began to fall, making the dirt spots on her cheek start to turn muddy. She felt something watching her again, the hair on the back of her neck standing straight up like the fur on a cats back. She looked around slowly, unsheathing her Sai yet again, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. She heard a voice from behind her, "Tara Windsetter, you have been chosen." She jumped, looking around as she stammered, "Who.who's there?" She felt a soothing hand on her clammy shoulder. She jumped in surprise, then turned around pointing the tip of her blade on a young mans throat. He had soft dark brown hair, and soft violet eyes. She gasped as she dropped her Sai, it sticking up right in the ground. The man smiled, "My, Tara. I didn't think I'd be threatened by you," he said in a satisfying tone. Tara was confused, wondering who the hell this man was, and how he knew her. He continued, "I am Vengalor, god of Shadows." She blinked, and then her eyes went wide as tea saucers, "Ven.Vengalor!" He nodded once, "Yes, and it is time to awaken the power within you." She blinked, "The power.within?" He nodded, "Yes, you are the famous ShadowAngelNamazita. I shall give you the power to realize who you are." She gasped, "But.I thought I was just.a fighter." He shook his head, "I'm afraid not." He touched her cheek, as she closed her eyes to his soothing touch, "But, before I can do anything," he continued, "I must get you cleaned up." He took a small cloth out of his jean pocket, and wiped off the crud on her flesh. She sighed, "I'm so sorry that I stumbled into you like this, Lord Vengalor." He chuckled, "Please, call me Vengalor." She nodded once, and then looked at him. He looked into her eyes, "Tara.I have waited 7 years to find you." Tara stared into his eyes, her own gleaming from tears. Vengalor smiled, "Why the tears?" She sniffed, "It's.just D'Sparil, he.acts as if he didn't care." Vengalor sighed, "He just. doesn't know about your power." Tara was a bit confused, but she didn't mind, being in front of Vengalor amazed her. Vengalor whispered, "Now, just relax, my dear Tara, and I will set you free." Her breath slightly quickened as his eyes seemed to gleam slightly a bright blue color, then he leaned in and kissed her soft lips, making a small stream of power fill her body. Tara hesitated, and then kissed back, her eyes closed as she felt more power, the stream of energy filling her body. She breathed in deeply through her nose, and then felt something stir among her body. She opened her eyes, as they were now more feline like, more of a brownish color, her hair was shorter, now a purplish color. Her ears had diamonds of black for earrings, and she wore a small bluish color of a see-through cloth jacket over her shoulders, and departed around her chest. She then had a purple cloth that covered her round breasts, and went to her back, then covered her waist and her private spot, making a small skirt of blue, see-through cloth appear there. Her sexy warriors outfit disappeared, making her arms having golden rings around her flesh. Her legs were smooth and luscious, as there were anklets around her ankles. She had a small chain on her forehead, that had a dark blue crystal with a design in it, like a small line then two spots then the spots connected. Tara looked at Vengalor, "What? What did you do?" Vengalor looked at her, now sitting back, enjoying the beauty, "Your place was to serve me, as my minion, and still is your place." He touched her cheek. Tara looked at him, her eyes gleaming, "Yes, Vengalor. You are the one I serve. Yet, one thing I don't understand. Is this my true power?" He shook his head, "Just a sample of it," his voice had a bit of disappointment, "maybe, later on you will get the rest." She nodded, "Of course. Now, what may I do for you?" He thought for a moment, "Hm.how about going back to D'Sparil, and I'll be watching you both for now, and see how it goes, alright.love?" At the last word, it seemed to have a bit of comfort in it, "Of course." She nodded once, then touched his cheek, hearing D'Sparil calling out, "TARA!" She looked down, seeing him run past, then jumped down as he did, landing on the ground with ease. She talked softly, "D'Sparil, I'm right here." D'Sparil stopped, and then turned around to see the young woman, "Tara?" She nodded, and then walked up to him. He looked into her eyes, "What happened? Why did you run off like that?" She looked at him, "Didn't you see it?" "See what? You're seeing things.are you sure you slept well last night?" She paused, and then shook her head. He blinked at her appearance, "Whoa.that's.well.a surprise." She tilted her head, "What is?" He swallowed slightly, "Your look. You look.sexy.and stunning." She blushed softly, "Thank you," her voice had a bit of thankfulness in it. She sighed softly, "I love you, D'Sparil." He grabbed her, and pulled her close, "And I love you too, Tara." They kissed softly, their eyes closed as they did and Tara started to scratch the back of his neck softly, in a teasing way, from her long fingernails. He shivered, and felt tightness in his pants. She looked at him and whispered, "You like?" He nodded and she made them appear in her house, in her bedroom. They made sweet love all that day, Vengalor staying by the house in secret, making sure that Tara did his bidding.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Vengalor's Question  
  
Tara awoke to find her naked body, hot and dampened with sweat, next to D'Sparil, asleep. She looked at him, without moving her body, but only her head, to see his cute face asleep, and dampened with sweat from all the love they had. She smiled slightly, then heard a voice in her head, Vengalor, "Tara.I heard you had fun. How was it?" She continued to think, "It was.to tell the truth.it was wonderful." "Of course, I see you love him more than me." "No! I never thought that!" "Alright then, get dressed, making a spell of sleeping on him so he wont awake, and come see me in the trees." She closed her eyes, and then muttered something, casting Inpicuious Dreams on him, making D'Sparil sleep heavily. Tara got up, and got dressed, and disappeared, reappearing at Vengalor's side. She looked at Vengalor, looking as lovely as ever, "Yes, Vengalor?" Vengalor looked at her, "Tara.it seems to me as if you and D'Sparil have gotten closer." he trailed off, staring into her eyes. She stared back, with pain in her eyes from his words. He continued, "Tara.I want you.to get rid of D'Sparil." She stayed silent, her eyes wide and filling with tears, her voice wavering as her heart felt as if it split and went into her toes, "But.sir.I cant." Vengalor looked at her sternly, "You love him.don't you?" She nodded once, "Yes I do.and you can't make me kill him!" He smirked evilly, "You are wrong there.little Tara." He clenched his fist as she felt a sharp pain on her back. She winced as she felt her skin rip, and the shape of a rose was formed on her soft flesh, the symbol bleeding slowly. She looked at Vengalor, her eyes gleaming with tears, "Stop!" Vengalor's hand started to glow and so did the symbol, it healed up, but to only a scar, and the pain began to stop. Vengalor relaxed his hand then looked at Tara, "I'm sorry, my love. But I had to do it.you see.it's the only way of linking us.and for you to listen." Her eyes were full of fear as she stared at him, shivering slightly. Vengalor looked at her, his eyes gleaming softly, "Tara.come here." She hesitated, afraid of what would happen, and then did as she was told, and got closer. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, making her relax as he did. She did relax, but still fear existed in her heart. He wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling up her back slowly, as she shivered slightly at his touch. He departed and whispered, "Now, Tara. You will destroy him, is that clear?" She looked down, then nodded, tears welling up in her eyes again, but they didn't fall, "Yes, Vengalor." She looked at him, nodded once, and then jumped down to the water. She kneeled to the edge of the lake, staring into the reflection of the cool water, her eyes gleaming of tears in them, her violet eyes glittering brightly, the sun reflections on the water's surface in her eyes, not caring at all from the brightness. She touched the water softly, feeling the cold and wet liquid on her flesh; she shivered. Tara looked at her reflection, seeing a woman, who was full of pain, and then it began to change. The reflection swirled like it was a pinwheel, of a kid's toy. Then it changed, into a young woman with black hair, and green eyes, like emeralds surrounded by black velvet cloth. Her flesh was slightly pale, but not pale enough to notice. Though the picture only showed from her stomach and up, she wore a white dress, exactly like the one her mother wore when she was killed. Tara's eyes went wide in fear and surprise, Mother, she thought. She didn't want anyone to know she was up, so the reached out to the reflection, to hear to mother's voice, "Don't listen to Vengalor.he may be your god.but please, my child. Don't listen to him! He is -" A small splash was heard and the reflection disappeared, turning back into Tara's reflection. Tara gasped and whispered, "Momma." She closed her eyes, and then looked up to see Vengalor, standing on top of the water, "I will see you later tonight, Tara." She nodded once, "Alright." She stood as Vengalor disappeared into the waters of the lake, diving downward. She turned, and ran off quickly, hoping to get to D'Sparil and tell him about Vengalor's appearance.  
  
Chapter Six Love is Always an Option  
  
Tara slipped into her home, to find D'Sparil, sitting on the steps, looking at her. She looked at him, a bit of confusion on her face, "Morning, love. Did you sleep well?" He was silent, then he finally said softly, "Tara.where were you?" She looked at him, "I went out for my daily ritual. You know I do that, every morning." It was a lie, but a good lie, considering her background. D'Sparil shook his head in disbelief, "Why don't you tell me who that guy was in the tree?" She went silent, her heart pounding in her ears, "That.was.well." She couldn't find the words. D'Sparil sighed, "Tell me, Tara. I'll understand, but I'm still pissed because you lied to me. Cheating on me!" She looked at him and shook her head, "No! That was Vengalor.the God of Shadows." Then it hit him, the time when Vengalor tried to take Tara away from him, by giving her powers that she couldn't handle. He looked down, silent as his eyes were stern. She sighed then looked to her left, staring at the corner of the room, "He wants me to kill you." She trailed off, not caring of what he has to say. He said softly, "Why?" "I have no clue." She turned, and grabbed a long dark brown cloak, one with a hood, she sighed then looked at him, "I'll.no.I wont see you.ever!" She put on the cloak, and ran outside into the bright sunshine, tears falling onto the cool grass as D'Sparil stood, "Tara, don't!" She thought to herself, I hate myself.this is not fair! I.I'm going to hurt myself for this. She stopped at the lake, and then leaned against a tree trunk, her eyes closed as she seemed to fade into her surroundings. She kept her feelings to herself, until nightfall. The sun began to set, as if it were painted with watercolors, the clouds seeming to float slowly. She kept in her spot, exactly how she was when she left, not eating, not sleeping, just sitting there, drowning in her hatred of herself. She closed her eyes, then sighed softly, looking up at the sky, the sun gone as the stars twinkled softly in the black ebony sky, the moon softly shining above the lusciously green trees. Vengalor stepped out from behind a tree, silently watching her. She stood, taking her cloak off, her long dark hair swishing from the force of the cloth. She dropped the cloak behind her; her eyes open slightly, gleaming of tears. She closed her hands to her sides, a tear falling down her cheek and landing on her shoulder. She looked at the lake, her eyes gleaming, reflecting the moonlight in her eyes, and looking lovely if there was anyone around that she saw. She walked slowly to the edge of the lake, stepping onto the surface of the water as if it was solid ground. She looked like a daze was upon her, tears falling occasionally hitting the water with a small ripple. She stopped in the middle of the lake, turning quickly, facing the way she came from the other side of the lake. She opened her eyes more, and rose up her hands, looking up at the sky, yelling in a chanting manner, "Goddess Of Music! I call upon thee! I beg of you, to give me my strength to bless this forest of my song!" Her hands glowed a soft pink color, and a golden flute with engravings of music notes on the metal, jewels of different colors on the keys. She brought her hands down, holding the delicate instrument softly, looking at it with a slight smile. Vengalor came out more with a bit more of vision to see what she was doing, and sat underneath the tree she was sitting under a bit ago, watching her with care. She brought the instrument to her lips, her eyes closed and looking perfect with her legs crossed over one another. She played a soft note, to warm up the instrument, a soft sound of lovely harmony. Black raven feathers flew around her, making her clothes disappear, showing her bare body, with Vengalor smiling at this, and a black dress, tattered of what looks like she participated in a battle, bits of blood on the holes; large black raven wings that gleam in the night, about ten feet long for each wing. Her long hair flew around her as she twirled to the melody, dancing gracefully.  
  
Chapter Seven The Magic Starts  
  
D'Sparil sat in the house, his head in his hands, tears falling from his lovely brown eyes. He heard the music of her flute, and blinked, then lifted his head out of his hands, in confusion and wonder. He looked out the window, listening to the music, then got up, running out of the door and running through the forest, to where the music was. He stopped at the lake, seeing Tara as his eyes went wide at the wondrous beauty, then looking to see Vengalor. He blinked, and then narrowed his eyes in anger. He whispered, "You son-of-a-bitch." He dashes back in the bushes, then ran to where he was, staying silent. He peeked out, seeing Vengalor with a soft smile on his face and Tara started to slow down, the song starting to end. He grabbed his sword, and charged at Vengalor, tackling him to the ground and pinning him down. Vengalor grunted slightly at the sudden, surprising attack, and looked to see D'Sparil, holding him down and pinning him. He growled and mumbled, "What do you think you're doing, mortal?" D'Sparil looked at him, "You will pay." He took his sword, and stabbed him through the stomach, making him stay on the ground, the sword sticking into the dirt. Vengalor winced, then looked at him, his eyes gleaming, "No.you will pay." He clutched his hand into a fist, making his hand glow a dark purple color, and a soft whimper was heard in the distance. D'Sparil looked and saw Tara, falling into the water, a glow on her back, the flute gone and just sashes around her body. He yelled, "TARA!" He got up, and dashed into the water, flinging into the water, and swimming to her. Vengalor sat up slowly, then raised his hand, making Tara float out of his reach. D'Sparil looked up at her, and yelled, "Stop! You're hurting her!" Vengalor laughed softly, "You wish I would." Tara floated over to Vengalor's side, and he held her in his arms. He reached out to touch the sword, and it shocked him. He winced slightly at the shock, and then looked at his hand, then at the sword, growling. He looked at Tara, "Tara.Hon.please get this sword out of your god." She nodded, the glow disappearing and getting the sword out of his stomach. He winced, "Ah! That fucking hurt." He glared at D'Sparil, "How dare you!" D'Sparil got out of the water, panting slightly. Tara looked at D'Sparil, her eyes gleaming of the pain, then of fear. Vengalor looked at Tara, "I must give you your power.now!" Tara looked at Vengalor, ".But -" Before she could finish, Vengalor kissed her deeply, filling her body with the rest of her energy. D'Sparil said, "Tara!" She blinked, with a slight muffled whimper, was kissed, but then closed her eyes, relaxing at the flow of energy. She floated up, departing the kiss, and looked down at D'Sparil, "D'Sparil!" He looked up, seeing her then reached his hand out to her, and grabbed her foot. "Eep!" She said with surprise at the touch and looked down at him, "D'Sparil!" Vengalor looked at D'Sparil and grabbed his arm, "Let her go.now!" He started to glow a bright blue color, and flung him into the water, making him let go of Tara. He splashed into the water, Vengalor laughing and Tara glowing brightly, "Vengalor.this hurts!" She winced as her black, tattered raven wings appeared on her back. She whimpered, D'Sparil sinking to the bottom of the lake, unconscious. She screamed, "D'SPARIL!" Vengalor growled, "Shut up!" He flung his hand in her direction, making a small smack be heard on her cheek by a small sonic boom. She whimpered then looked at Vengalor, "Enough!" She screamed, and held her hands out, shocking him deeply with about five hundred thousand volts of electricity. He started to shake, and burns appeared on his body. She winced, then stopped, gasping for air, as if water was in her lungs. D'Sparil gained consciousness, and rose out of the water, looking to see Vengalor, burned and laying on the ground, twitching slightly. He looked up at Tara, "Tara! Are you ok?" She looked down and floated o D'Sparil, floating into his arms. He held her softly, and lovingly, "I'm so sorry, Tara." She sobbed into his shoulder, "It was all my fault. I'm the one who.was upset at you." She felt something poke her stomach, then looked to see the tip of a sword, sticking through D'Sparil's stomach. She looked into his face, seeing pain and despair. She whispered, "D'Sparil.I.I love you." He looked back at her and whispered, "Take care of yourself." He grabbed the tip of the sword, and then fell to his knees, going unconscious. Tears of gold fell down her cheeks, and fell into the ground, as she looked to see Vengalor, an evil look in his face. She growled, "Vengalor.how dare you!" She grabbed onto her necklace, and yelled, "Goddess of Light! I call upon thee! Give me the strength and power to make this man pay!" She pointed to Vengalor, making a large light beam swirl over him, and making him disappear with a painful yell. She winced, and then looked at D'Sparil, her hands down by her sides, breathing heavily. She whispered, "For now.I call upon the heavenly Serpent Riders.your sister begs for power." She closed her eyes, tears falling, as they turned black as ebony, and falling onto D'Sparil's body. He opened his eyes, looking up at her with pain in his eyes, feeling a strange aura around her. She looked down at D'Sparil, and whispered, "Serpent Riders of Antidevullian.I call upon thee. Your sister begs.and pleas. for power." D'Sparil stayed silent, his eyes wide, as he watched this. She rose up her hands, looking towards the sky. She began to float up, a rustling wind of black surrounding her body, then she floated back down landing on the ground wearing a pair of black shorts, with a white shirt and a black jacket over it, having long black hair and soft brown eyes, her wings gone and having army boots of a soft tan color. She looked at D'Sparil, her voice soft as she held up her hand, a small orb of black appearing as she held her hands folded in front of her, "D'Sparil.I am Airthswer Crucible, the sisters of the Serpent Riders. I am here to help you. I shall let you live once more." She threw her black orb down, and a puff of purple smoke filled the area. She walked to him, kissing him as he healed, the sword through his stomach gone, and him on his feet. She smiled and whispered softly, "D'Sparil.I love you." She flipped up, disappearing into the sky. D'Sparil looked up, seeing her disappear as the smoke cleared. He looked down at the ground, seeing a crystal rose sticking out of the ground where the orb was. He picked it up, smiling softly and it appeared in a crystal, in Tara's former house, underneath the picture of Tara's mother, Sabrina. He sat down, underneath the tree, and then sighed softly, putting his hands on his lap, his eyes closed with a single tear of despair down his cheek. Airthswer appeared in front of him in a small puff of silent smoke, as Tara, kneeling to him and looked at him. She said softly, "D'Sparil.?" D'Sparil opened his eyes at the surprising, and lovely voice. He looked to see Tara, his heart seeming to jump into his throat and he seemed to just fade. She looked at him, a soft smile on her face, "D'Sparil.they sensed my sadness, then let me come back to join you, love." He smiled, and then hugged her tightly, keeping her close in his arms. She smiled, and then cuddled close to him, sighing softly, missing his warmth. Three men appeared in front of them, all looking differently. They all were tall, but one had black hair, looking like D'Sparil, one had brown hair, looking like Tara, and one had soft blonde hair, with blue eyes and wearing armor. The brunette wore a black leather jacket, with a soft purple shirt, and a pair of black jeans. Tara blinked, then looked behind her, getting out of D'Sparil's arms to see her three brothers, Dee, Thyrion, and Eidolon. Her eyes went wide, and then blinked, "Brothers!" She stood quickly, along with D'Sparil who looked at them raising an eyebrow. D'Sparil whispered in her ear, "Who are they?" Tara looked at D'Sparil, "They are my brothers," she pointed to one in turn, "This is Dee, Thyrion, then Eidolon." She smiled then ran and pounced on Thyrion, knocking him to the ground. Thyrion grunted slightly at the sudden weight of Tara, then hugged her, "Hey, sis." She hugged him back, and then helped him back up, dusting him off a bit. Thyrion patted her head softly, and then smiled. Thyrion Lextalonis was about 2 ½ feet taller than her, being her twin. She stepped back a bit, standing next to D'Sparil and looked at them, "What brings you guys here?" Dee looked at Thyrion, who looked back, and then looked to Eidolon, who looked back. He sighed softly, and then spoke softly, his voice was deep, but having a tinge of fear in it, "Tara.Vengalor isn't dead. He may be your god, but.he's still out there. He attacked our people, while we were out looking for you." Tara's eyes went wide, then her fists clenched, feeling anger and fear sweep over her body. She closed her eyes then whispered, "Thyrion." opening her eyes; she looked up at him, her eyes seeming like her feline form as they gleamed of anger, "Give me.the rest of my power.please. I beg you.I am the one he wants, he will get me." D'Sparil looked shocked at her comment, "You will not die, not if I can help it." She looked back at him, "It's alright, love." She closed her eyes as she spoke, "He wants me.he can have me, and that's that!" D'Sparil growled, "Listen to me, Tara. I love you, and you will NOT die," He grabbed her by her shoulders, and turned her to him, looking straight into her eyes, showing fear and concern, "though, if you do go, I will go with you then." She shook her head softly, "No.this is my problem." She closed her eyes, and then opened them slowly, looking at her brothers with care, "How do you know.?" Thyrion spoke up, "He attacked Atlas City, where Andrea was shopping for your birthday, and Andrea did get him away, yet he's made numerous appearances." She sighed heavily, as she looked at D'Sparil, her eyes gleaming of anger and tiredness. D'Sparil wrapped his arms around her, and kept close whispering, "I love you, Tara. I will always be there for you, no matter what." Tara smiled softly, and touched his cheek gently, her hands shaking. Thyrion said, "Andrea is alright, if you're wondering. She came back alive, along with all your items for your birthday." She looked at Thyrion, and shook her head, "I don't care about the items, as long as Andee is safe that's fine with me." She sighed softly, and smiled, "Thank god she's alright though." She looked at D'Sparil, her eyes gleaming softly. D'Sparil kissed her softly on her nose, and nuzzled her cheek softly with his. She closed her eyes, and then purred softly. Dee was smiling and said, "Aww! Aren't they adorable?" Tara blushed, and forgot he was there because he was silent, and looked at him. Dee laughed softly, along with the others. D'Sparil smiled, "Would it be a problem if we were?" He shook his head, "Nope, it's not. It's a good thing that she has found someone that loves her back for a change." She smiled, "Yes, thank god."  
  
Chapter Eight The Fight for True Love  
  
Tara sighed softly, and looked at D'Sparil, "What am I going to do?" Her brothers have left, gone to defend their cities, and she and her love were sitting underneath a tree together. She had her head on his shoulder, him cuddling her closely, and running a hand through her hair softly, trying to soothe her. She looked up at him, "I thought Vengalor would leave me alone, but no, he has to meddle in with my family. Who does he think he is?" She sighed then blinked, feeling something inside of her. She sat up, taking his arm off of her and looked at him as he looked back in concern. She whispered, "Something's not right." She stood, and grabbed his hand. She whispered, "Holy Serpent Riders! I call upon thee! Bring me to your holy land! Shadow.Mist.Teleportation!" Both of them began to glow, D'Sparil confused as he said, "Tara.what's going on?" But she couldn't hear him, concentrating on getting them to her home city, Atlas City. They both faded out with the feel of being pushed down a hill, then they landed on dirt ground, in the middle of the town square of the small town. The town had wooden buildings with straw roofs; one was a fish market, a blacksmith, a shoemaker, and so on and so forth. She looked around, and then looked at D'Sparil, still holding his hand, "Are you alright, love?" He nodded once, seeing a different woman holding his hand. This woman has navy blue hair, up in a ponytail, half over her right side of her face. She was wearing a purple velvet cape, with a black bikini top, showing the bottom of her round breasts, and a skirt with no sides at all, showing the sides of her ass, and covering only the front and the back. She had brown leather gloves up to her forearms, and brown leather boots that tied up and stopped at her knees. She looked at him, "What's wrong?" He blinked in surprise, "Who.are you?" She sighed then blinked, looking down at herself seeing she was in her Airthswer form, "Oh yeah! It's me, Tara. I'm just, in a different form." He nodded once, "Ah." She smiled, "We are in Atlas City." She looked around, for signs of damage, and then saw a few houses and rooftops burnt and destroyed. She closed her eyes, and then an elderly woman walked up to Tara and said softly, "Airthswer.you're back!" She looked at the woman, her violet eye gleaming softly, "Yes.I am." The woman looked at D'Sparil, "Who is this?" She smiled, "This is my love, D'Sparil." The woman nodded, "Ah, thank goddess you're back!" She smiled softly, "Yes, its so good to be back. Can you tell me what happened, ma'am?" She nodded, shivering softly, "A young man, with black hair, and wearing a jacket and a pair of jeans came into the village, and kept asking people where Airthswer Crucible was. Of course, we didn't know, so we told him, and he killed many people, and destroyed the 'Star Palace'" Tara's eyes went wide, "The..'Star Palace?" The woman nodded, "Yes, everyone there is now.dead." Tara blinked, then her eyes went wide, "N.. No." She ran off, letting go of D'Sparil's hand, running towards a still burning building. D'Sparil yelled, "Tara! Wait!" He ran of after her, catching up to her as she was standing there, her eyes gleaming with tears. She whispered, "Ramac." She covered her mouth slightly, a tear falling then she ran into the burning building. D'Sparil's eyes went wide, "No!" He stayed there, waiting. She ran through the flames, being burnt but not caring as she saw a body on the ground. She kneeled to it, seeing a young man with black hair and green eyes. She picked him up, coughing heavily, and dragged him out slowly. She fell to the ground, outside, coughing heavily as D'Sparil kneeled to her quickly, then looking at the young man. She looked at Ramac, and then whispered, "Please don't die." She closed her eyes, and whispered something and a few water glows came from the well, and flew into Ramac's body, and he gasped for air quickly. A gash appeared on Tara's cheek, as she looked at Ramac, "Ramac," she cried, "Thank god you're alright." She hugged him as he sat up. He blinked and then smiled, "Airthswer.it's been so long." She smiled, "Yes it has." Ramac looked at D'Sparil, "And who's this?" Tara smiled, "He's a very good friend of mine, D'Sparil, this is Ramac, Ramac, this is D'Sparil." D'Sparil nodded once, "Nice to meet you." Ramac nodded, "Pleasure's all mine." Tara looked at D'Sparil, "This is my best friend, and he's like a father to me." Ramac chuckled softly and blushed, "Ah, now don't say that." Tara smiled and giggled. D'Sparil looked at Tara, "You got me worried, running off like that, love. Why'd you do that?" Tara looked back into his eyes, "Ramac is the owner of the 'Star Palace', and I don't wish to loose him." Ramac smiled, "Thank you for your concern Tara, but you are wounded all over, dear." She looked at her legs and arms, seeing the bright red and brown burns, "Yes, I didn't mean to get hurt.now.let me put the fire out." She stood up, and rose up her hands as Ramac said, "No Air.don't!" She whispered, "Water Spirits I call upon your service, bring your liquid and take out this fire.Water.Douse.Attack!" She pointed to the fire, and the glows appeared from the well again, flying over to the fire, and dropping large drops of water like rain on the fire, putting it out. The water spirits flew off to their home in the well again, as Tara winced, and held her cheek again, an X formed on her cheek with another gash. She looked at Ramac, "What's wrong?" D'Sparil sighed, "You are wounded again." He got up, to her side and touched the wound. She winced, "Ouch!" she whimpered and looked at him, "I'll be fine." D'Sparil frowned slightly, "No.you need to be healed." She closed her eyes, a drop of blood falling from her cuts and onto the ground, "If you wish." She looked at him, her eyes gleaming their different violet color. She touched his cheek, "Let's go. The Main Center should have some healing people." She grabbed his hand, and they both walked off, towards a tall building. She sighed and walked inside with D'Sparil following behind. She looked at him, as he walked up to the counter with a young woman with brown hair in a braid, wearing a small black shirt and that all he could see. He said, "Excuse me, ma'am." She looked at him, smiling softly, "Can I help you, sir?" He brought Tara up to his side, "Do you have any healing clerks available?" The young woman looked at Tara, and blinked slightly, and then looked back at D'Sparil in a flirting way, "We sure do, I am one. I'll be glad to help." She hopped over the counter in a small mini skirt of black, wearing small high-heeled shoes. She walked over to Tara and said, "It may tingle, but it shouldn't hurt." She touched the wounds and whispered something, and then the wounds disappeared. The woman smiled, "There you are." Tara nodded once, then handed her a handful of gold pieces. The woman smiled then looked at D'Sparil, smiling, "And your name is?" "Uh.D'Sparil." "Of course, my name is Mary. Are you busy tonight?" D'Sparil flushed and looked at Tara for help. Tara looked at Mary, "Yes, and he's taken. By me, and if you have a problem with it lady, you can bring it up with me." Mary looked at Tara, "You? You're just a hooker, why would he want to be with you?" Tara growled, "Girl, you picked the wrong day to mess with me. Do you know who I am?" Mary said, "Besides the fact that you're a whore, no I don't." "I am Airthswer Crucible, and if you have the nerve to mess with me today, I will make sure you can't heal yourself for a month." Mary's eyes went wide, "A.Airthswer?" Tara nodded, "That's right." Mary narrowed her eyes, "Oh.really?" She turned her head towards the back and whistled, "Boys!" Five large men of muscles, one rather cute looking, came out of the back in a line and lined up in front of Mary, "Yes, ma'am?" they all said at once. Tara looked at them, the burns now gone as she took out one of her Sais. D'Sparil stepped back, standing next to Tara and put a hand on her arm as he watched the men. Mary looked at them and smirked, "Get rid of these two, permanently!" One of them said, "I'll go first." He rushed up to them, growling. Tara flipped up and slashed at him, making him disappear to death. The cutest one said, "Alright." he took out a small orb and threw it, making the room explode in smoke. Tara landed on the ground, coughing then fell to the ground helplessly unconscious, so did D'Sparil and Mary and the other three men. The cutest one grabbed Tara and D'Sparil, and walked off into the back room. He threw down D'Sparil into a corner, still knocked out as Tara was tied up against a pole in a dark room, dampened. D'Sparil was locked up as well, but in a cage of shadows. The cute bodyguard said, "Vengalor will be very pleased."  
  
Chapter Nine The Battle Begins  
  
Tara's eyes fluttered open softly, looking around in the dark damp room, of a cave of some sort. She blinked and whispered, "D'Sparil.? D'Sparil are you there?" D'Sparil was still out cold as she struggled to get free, but couldn't from the tight ropes. She whimpered softly at the tightness, and then felt a chill run up her spine. She was cold, she felt bare. All of a sudden, the torches lit up and Vengalor was sitting in a chair in front of her, about three feet away from her. Vengalor smiled, "Hum.what a beauty this is." She looked down at herself to see she was naked, though her hair was just perfect and her gloves were still on her hands. She looked at him, "What did you do? Where are my clothes?" Vengalor smiled, "I took the liberty of removing them. If you don't mind." She growled, "Of course I mind! I'm sitting here, tied up, naked, in front of you!" He held his hand in a very weak fist, "Don't use that tone with me.you know what will happen." "Oh yeah? What?" She decided to push it, and she pushed it further. He shook his head, "Stubborn girl, I'm warning you." She growled and stuck her tounge out, "Yeah.right" Sticking her tounge back in her mouth and glared. He sighed, "Fine. if that's how you want it." He closed his fist up tighter, causing the rose on her back to glow and give her pain. She winced and whimpered, feeling shocks go through her body. She looked at him, her eyes gleaming, and whispered, "You.bastard." He growled and got up, and walked to her quickly. He stood in front of her and slapped her hard across the face, "How dare you talk to me like that! You will obey me, like the good little bitch you are." She whimpered and moved her face away from the slap, staring at the lying, and tied up D'Sparil. Her eyes gleamed of concern and whispered, "D'Sparil.wake up." Vengalor looked at her, then grabbed her by the chin and faced her to him, "You fell more in love with him, than with me. You didn't follow my orders. You didn't kill him. So now.I shall do it for you, and let you become mine." He laughed, as she said, "No I will never love you!" He growled, "Silence!" He slapped her again, then grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She didn't kiss back, squirming to get away from him. He let her go, and then she looked away, staring at D'Sparil. She whispered, "Spirits of the Shadows, I call upon thee, free this man, so he can be. Shadow.Soul.Breaker." Vengalor slapped her again after she finished and she whimpered loudly, shaking from fear. Black spots came out of the shadows from the torch, and broke the ropes around D'Sparil's arms, and set him free, then they went back into the shadows as quick as they came. She looked at Vengalor; "I wont love you, no matter how much you love me!" Vengalor smirked, "You're wrong." He touched her cheek, as she just sat there, shaking and he whispered, "You're mine. I claim you." He smirked and then licked his top lip and said, "Vengalor has spoken, I call upon the powers of the Shadows, give this girl the memory I desire." Tara began to glow, and she whimpered and yelled. She squirmed, then she closed her eyes, yelling as her body was shocked, the memories of D'Sparil fading as Vengalor was put in them. The shocking stopped, leaving her body numb, her nipples hard as rocks as she opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at Vengalor. She talked softly, "Honey, why am I tied up?" She looked at Vengalor, and her eyes pleaded of pain and wishing. Vengalor smiled, "No reason at all." He looked at D'Sparil and said, "Tara, who is that man?" She looked at D'Sparil, knowing him from somewhere, but nothing came to her mind, "I.have no idea. I think I know him from the market or something, but I don't know who he is." He nodded once, "Alright." He untied her, and held her in his arms. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm cold, Vengalor." He smiled, and made her clothes appear. She slipped them on and looked up at him, "I love you." He nodded once, "And I love you too." He kissed her passionately, thanking himself in his head that the spell worked. She kissed back, her eyes closed as she wrapped an arm around his neck, keeping close to him. She sighed softly, and then departed from the kiss and looked up into his eyes. She smiled softly as he opened his eyes and smiled back. She nuzzled his neck and kissed his collarbone. He purred softly, and nuzzled her forehead slightly. She smiled then heard D'Sparil moan slightly. She looked over and gasped, seeing D'Sparil sit up, holding his head in a major headache. Her eyes glittered, and her voice was soft, "May I help you?" D'Sparil looked up in surprise to see Tara in Vengalor's arms. D'Sparil raised an eyebrow, "Tara.what are you doing?" She looked up at Vengalor, "How does he know my name, love?" Vengalor shrugged slightly, "I don't know, hon. Maybe he's a spy or something." D'Sparil looked at Tara, "Its me, D'Sparil. Your lover." Tara's brow furrowed a bit, then thought, "D'Sparil.D'Sparil.I don't know any D'Sparil.do you, love?" She looked up at Vengalor again as he replied, "No, I don't." She looked at D'Sparil, "I'm sorry, I don't know you." Vengalor let Tara down on her feet, the feeling coming back into her body as she looked at him. D'Sparil got up and looked at her. He took out a locket in the shape of a heart, with the word 'Love' in the middle of swirls along the edges. She looked at the locket, and her eyes went wide, "Where did.you get this?" He sighed, "You gave it to me on our first anniversary of when we met." She looked at him, her eyes gleaming brightly, "But.I lost this, a long time ago." D'Sparil shook his head; "You made this for me, a long time ago. It plays the song you dedicated to me, while giving a small gift." She blinked, "What was it?" He opened the locket as it played a soft tune that she always played on her flute, and a small butterfly of blue dust flew out of the sapphire that was in the middle, and it flew to Tara's lips, and landed on them softly, like a soft kiss from a pair of warm lips. She closed her eyes at the touch, and a memory rushed into her mind, the time when D'Sparil and Tara shared their first kiss. They were in her living room, and sitting on one of the couches, D'Sparil telling her about his clan. He looked at her, as she looked at him, and they kissed deeply and passionately. Tara smiled at the memory, then opened her eyes as she looked at D'Sparil, "I know you.you're the one who was from that clan.years ago. Who was looking for Tara Windsetter, and.that locket.I gave to you on our first anniversary." He nodded and smiled, "Yes, that was it." Vengalor growled, "No, that's not it. That's not your locket, Tara. You never made lockets." She looked at Vengalor, "No.that's not right. I did make lockets, I made rings and necklaces and bracelets and statues out of metal," she looked down at her hands, "with my own fingertips." She closed her eyes, remembering another thing, which Vengalor tried to claim her as his, by putting a spell on her then all went blank. She opened her eyes quickly, and looked at Vengalor, "You.put a spell on me? Why? I thought you loved me?" Vengalor nodded once, "I do love you, Tara. D'Sparil's not good enough for you, compared to me. I am a god." She looked at D'Sparil, "D'Sparil is good enough for me. I know he is.he always will be!" She walked to D'Sparil and hugged him, helping him up. She glared at Vengalor, "You may be a god, and can give me whatever I want, but.you can never please me enough." Vengalor growled, "Enough of this rubbish.you are just getting brainwashed again. Like before." She blinked, "Before?" D'Sparil looked at Tara, "Don't listen to him, he's lying to you!" Vengalor grabbed D'Sparil and threw him across the room, "Don't sass me!" he hit the wall with a sharp pain through his back as he winced badly. He looked at them, watching slowly. Tara looked at Vengalor, "But.how?" Vengalor put a finger to her lips, "Shh.my child, everything will be alright. You just need some comfort." He held her as she closed her eyes. D'Sparil thought, "Tara.please don't do this." The thought entered Tara's mind and then looked at D'Sparil, winking in a plan, then looked up at Vengalor. She whispered, "I love you, deeply." She kissed him before he could do anything, and then slipped her tounge into his mouth, their tongues dancing. Vengalor slightly smiled at this, then kissed back. Slowly, Tara took off her gloves, and then grabbed Vengalor by the neck, hoping the curse would kick in. Vengalor smiled and continued to kiss Tara, the curse not affecting him as he moved his hands down her sides. She looked into his eyes, slightly confused as she continued to touch his neck. He laughed softly, "What's the matter?" She looked at her hands then at his skin, seeing nothing has changed, "You're.not turning to dust." He laughed, "You think I would turn to dust? I was the one who had cast the curse on you!" Her eyes went wide, and then blinked. She backed away, slipping her gloves back on. She looked scared, backing up against the wall. Vengalor smiled, "You know how much I love the wall, dear." He walked over to her, as she tried to shrink into the wall. D'Sparil slowly got up, and took out his dagger, it turning into a sword, and ran up after Vengalor, and slashed at him, getting his back. Vengalor yelled in pain, then turned around and grabbed D'Sparil, and threw him into the wall, a hole bursting into it. Tara gasped, "D'Sparil!" Suddenly, it all came back to her, having love with D'Sparil and not with Vengalor. Vengalor was the enemy, trying to get her to fall in love with him was a big mistake. She growled and said, "You bastard! You're going down!" She grabbed her soul crystal, and yelled, "Shadow.a need for time and loneliness I call upon thee, Angel.the wings gliding along the winds gentle breeze, Namazita.my power gather here!" She began to glow a purple color, binding Vengalor from doing anything. She closed her eyes, letting go of the crystal as she laid it down on her chest between her breasts. She twirled around, ribbons of raven feathers surrounding her body as a small bikini top appeared on her torso, and her hair fell out of it ponytail, falling over her shoulders and ending at her elbows. She stopped twirling and flipped upside down, standing on her hands and a small skirt close to her panty line appeared on her body of black, and a pair of boots that were up to her knees but no tying appeared on her legs. She got back on her feet, and opened her eyes as the shadow symbol appeared on her forehead. She looked at Vengalor, her eyes gleaming brightly and smiled, "Hm.is it my god, Vengalor? What a nice surprise." She walked over to D'Sparil, helping him up and healing him. She looked at Vengalor, who was struggling to get out of the bond. She smirked, "You will never learn." Vengalor growled, "Airthswer, enough of this shit." She laughed, "Ha! You call what I do to you 'shit'? Bullshit! You are the one playing with shit, boy, and you're all dirty. So, mother has to give you a bath." She laughed softly, and took one of her daggers. She whispered, "I call upon the power of the Light Spirits, give me the strength to show this creep who is boss, and maybe get him lost!" She pointed to him as a large ball of white like surrounded her finger, "Light.Energy Beam.Smash!" She shot the light beam at Vengalor, causing him to yell in pain from the light. She laughed evily and caused more to hit him. D'Sparil touched her shoulder softly, sending more energy into it. Vengalor yelled in pain and managed to say, "Tara.stop!" Airthswer stopped, and blinked. He weakly looked at her, blood forming at the corner of his mouth as he spoke in a raspy voice, "You.will be punished." Air's eyes went wide, "No.please don't." He raised his fist as much as he could, and clenched it very tightly to where his nails were digging into his skin, enough to cut it. She winced, a purple glow flowing from her back as she fell to one knee, the pain in the rose tripling. D'Sparil's eyes went wide, then knelt to her, "Air.Air are you alright? Air.don't you dare fall for his trap." She winced and said softly and weakly, "I.cant.he's hurting.me.badly.D'Sparil.I.love.you."She looked up at Vengalor and whispered, "One in one, two in two, take my soul, and may it be true. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Light, Shadow.Serpent Riders, gather here to witness the death of the power!" She began to glow a bright white and she floated up. D'Sparil's eyes went wide, watching this, not knowing what to do. She closed her eyes, and breathed out heavily, "Elemental.Serpent.Sacrifice!" She dropped to the ground, her soul still up in the air, and it ran towards Vengalor, glowing a bright silver color. The soul screamed and ran into Vengalor's body, ripping his soul apart. Vengalor gave one final cry of pain, and then disappeared in death, along with her soul. D'Sparil fell to her side, and kneeled down whispering, "Tara.Tara get up!" His eyes filled with tears, "Tara, please wake up. I know you're there.please.don't die on me." he rolled her over on her back, looking at the cracked soul crystal. He touched the crystal, and whispered hoping for it to work, "All in all, what is done is done, return this girl, of what was taken. Her soul shall be back, as long as I live. Take my hand, and light up her eyes once again!" Nothing happened. He closed his eyes, then tried again, "All in all, what is don't is done, return this girl, of what was taken, Her soul shall be back, as long as I live. Take my hand, and light up her eyes once again!" Nothing happened again. He looked into her face whispering, "Please don't.I love you Tara." Tara looked lifeless as the three brothers and a young woman with soft golden brown hair and blue eyes appeared before them. D'Sparil looked at them, and his eyes gleamed softly, "Tell me.she's going to be alright?" Thyrion kneeled to his sister, and touched her cheek, his own eyes gleaming softly. He continued to check his sister, and then saw the rose on her back. His eyes went wide, and then he touched it as it shocked his fingers. He winced and pulled his hand back quickly, then looked at his burnt fingertips. Andrea, the young woman, looked at Thyrion's fingers and healed them. She looked at Airthswers' back, and touched it, getting shocked but heals it, taking off the rose tattoo. She pulled her hand away slowly, burn marks all over her skin, but not caring too much. She sighed, and then whispered, "All in all, what is done is done, given strength beyond belief, shall I release this girl from sleep!" She began to glow, then the glow transferred into Airthswers' body, and it brought her soul back into her crystal, repairing it. Tara gasped in deeply, opening her eyes as she blinked. She began to cough as D'Sparil touched her cheek softly. She looked up at D'Sparil, her eyes gleaming softly, "D'Sparil? Love?" He smiled and held her in his arms whispering softly, "Shh.its me.I'm here, alright?" She smiled and talked softly, "I'm so glad its you. I had the weirdest dream. That Vengalor wanted me and everything." D'Sparil looked at her, his eyes a bit surprised, "You.don't remember anything. Do you?" She blinked, "What are you talking about?" He stood up, setting her down on the ground on her feet. Her feet were a bit wobbly, but she strengthened herself out. She looked up at him, "D'Sparil.is something going on that I should know about?" D'Sparil looked at her, "Yes, there is." He looked away, and then looked at her, "Seven years ago, Vengalor tried to take you as his, by granting you powers, do you remember a panther, with violet eyes?" She blinked in thought, trying to remember the nodded once, "Yes, I do." He looked at her with a small nod, "That was Vengalor. The powers he gave you, were to try and make you his servant, yet it backfired because you were in love with me." Thyrion looked at D'Sparil, then looked at Tara, thinking of something. She closed her eyes, "No wonder." She opened her eyes, and then looked at the ground, tears falling, "he was the one that gave the order to kill my mother." She felt her whole body tingle, as she closed her eyes once more.  
  
Chapter Ten Sabrina Returns  
  
Tara floated up into the air, her eyes opened, as they turned green. D'Sparil watched in awe, as he took out his sword yet again. Thyrion watched Tara, his eyes gleaming softly. Tara's body began to glow with a soft purple, and it generated a bit of blue around the room. Thyrion looked at D'Sparil and shook his head, "Don't attack her. Just watch." Tara spun around slowly, her outfit turning into a long dress of blue, her hair going black, the dress having no sleeves or straps, and going over her feet. Her hands were bare, having long fingernails and they were painted blue. She landed back on the ground softly, looking around. She looked at Thyrion, then looked at D'Sparil, "Ah.you must be D'Sparil." D'Sparil raised an eyebrow, "Yes.I am.why do you want to know?" Tara smiled softly, tilting her head to the left slightly, looking exactly like the picture above the mantle piece, of her mother. She talked softly, "I am Sabrina Taol, goddess of the waters." D'Sparil smiled slightly, dropping the sword, "It's so good to meet you." She looked down, her eyes closed, "Yes, but I'm afraid I cannot stay for long. Tara will need her body back." He nodded once, "Of course. Yet, something I wish to know. What happened the day you were killed?" She opened her eyes, looking at him as they gleamed, "It was a beautiful day, the sun shining through the trees. I was teaching Tara one of our family gifts. Maybe she can show you one day," He looked at her with interest, listening as she went on. "we both heard a noise in the bushes. I kept her back, keeping her on the lake, as I went to investigate it. It was Vengalor, trying to sneak up on us. I fought with him, but he cast a whole army of his men to come and take me from Tara. He weakened me with a small blast of Shadow Lightning, and tied me down on a stake." Tears began to well up in her eyes, "He took my immortality away, and they thrusted their rusted swords into my body. I knew Tara was watching, so I erased her memory of that day when I went to find her as a spirit. I've been watching her ever since that day, she has grown up to be a wonderful, lovely young lady." D'Sparil smiled, "Yes, she has." She continued, not seeming to hear his comment, "And she has a wonderful man, like you at her side every day. I was the one who ordered your clan leader, Dee Antediluvian to find her." He blinked and looked at her, "Why?" Tears began to fall from Sabrina's eyes, "I wanted someone to watch over my little girl. I knew something bad was going to happen to me and her that day, so I sent a small message with my usual pay to him, and made him order you to go." D'Sparil blinked, then looked at Dee, "Is.this true?" Dee nodded once, not minding at all what emotions would bring. Sabrina looked at Thyrion, Dee, Andrea, and Eidolon, "These four are the masters of your clan, Tara happens to be taken in by one of them. Thyrion is her twin brother, that's why they look so much alike." Thyrion stepped in the conversation, "I saw Tara, as a little child, sitting underneath the tree, hugging her little legs with her small arms, crying. I felt very bad when she told me what happened, that when I took her home, she felt safe. She called me 'Thy' when I told her my name." He chuckled, "because she couldn't pronounce it right. She didn't seem to be scared that I was an Antediluvian." She smiled slightly, "In fact, she seemed to be happy with it. So when Sabrina erased her memory, she replaced it with the thoughts of being with me for all her life. I gave her something inside of one of her drinks, to make her look like me. She loved the fact that I did so when I told her." He smiled slightly, and then looked at Sabrina with a look of slight happiness. Sabrina smiled at Thyrion then looked at D'Sparil, "She wants to be with you for the rest of her life, D'Sparil. She just doesn't know how to say it. So, I wish you both the best of luck, because my time is up." She closed her eyes and a watery mist seemed to fill the room as Sabrina disappeared out of her child's body, and Tara was back to normal. The mist cleared and Tara was standing there, wearing her sexy warriors outfit as usual. She looked at D'Sparil, and then smiled, "D'Sparil!" He looked at her in surprise to hear her voice then smiled, "Tara!" She ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, with a smile of happiness. Thyrion smiled and looks at Andrea, "I did a good job, didn't I Andee?" Andrea nodded once, "Yes.you did, Thyrion." Tara looked to see Thyrion and giggled, "Hey bro." He smiled and looked at Tara, "Hey Sis." She now had soft red hair, and nice green eyes like her brother; her hair was longer than his though. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, as he hugged her back. She looked at D'Sparil, and stood by him, "What's going on? How did you like my mother, love?" She looked at D'Sparil with a smile, as he looked at her, "She was very lovely. Like you are." She smiled then looked at Thyrion, "You told him, didn't you?" He nodded once, "Yes, I told you I would tell him, it was just time's choice to choose when I would." She nodded, then looked at D'Sparil, "D'Sparil, I-" before she could finish, D'Sparil cut in, "Would you marry me, Tara?" She blinked, in surprise and in happiness. She looked at him, "Will I.WHAT?" They all but Tara jumped slightly in surprise, as he repeated, "Will you.marry me?" She looked down, in sudden disappointment as D'Sparil's hopes sank down past his stomach. She looked up at him quickly and giggled, "Of course!" He smiled, "Alright." He held out his hand, a small glow of green appearing in his hand as a small ring of gold, with an emerald and a sapphire appeared inside of the light. She looked at the item, her eyes gleaming, "Oh.D'Sparil. That's lovely." He slipped it on her finger, and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. She smiled, kissing back then looked at him, whispering, "Thank you." He shook his head, "No.thank you, Tara. For lighting up my life." With those words, Thyrion, Dee, Eidolon, and Andrea teleported the two love birds back to their regular home in the forest, in the den of Tara's house, as they stood in front of a lit fireplace, in front of the picture of Sabrina, above the mantelpiece. She smiled and whispered, "I love you, always and forever." They both said together, "Farther than the farthest star, higher than the highest cloud, deeper than the deepest ocean, wider than the widest galaxy. You are the one I love, for eternity and all."  
  
Afterward  
  
A year later, they got married. No kids at all, for they wish to not have any yet. Dee seemed to be happy with his twin, Andrea. Thyrion would always come by Tara's house to check up on the two lovely couple, and Eidolon is still looking for a twin. Apparently, the gods and goddesses; Madriel the goddess of earth, and D'Sparil's mother, Juliana the goddess of air, Sabrina Taol the goddess of water, and Tara's mother, Evelina the goddess of fire, Venghal the god of shadows, and Medsuna, the god of light; were definitely pleased to see the two together forever, and sent them special things. Madriel sent happiness and eternal care as long as the two were together. Juliana sent a lovely scent of loving air through the forest. Sabrina made a lake appear, with the help of Madriel, by Tara's house, exactly like the one where Sabrina and Tara would play. Evelina sent warmth through the home. Venghal made sure that dark shadows would never hurt them, and Medsuna made sure the sun was more brighter than hot every day. They seemed to love their new couple. D'Sparil is being taught about the uses of the magic of Earth, and teaching Tara how to sword fight better. Tara is teaching D'Sparil how to use the technique of 'Water Walking' which is exactly how it sounds, walking on water, and is being taught of the ways of the waters by her mother's guidance. 


End file.
